My Anima
by ShinnxStellar Fan
Summary: Its mostly GSD with a little bit of FFX style into it. Prologue is in there to explain whats going on. I haven't written stories in a while and i hope i can do a good job with this one. I redid the story for those who were wondering whats going on.
1. The Boy that Fell from the Heavens

My Anima

* * *

Hey guys, its been a while since I wrote anything. I got this idea when I was listening to songs and daydreaming about what I'm gonna write for another SxS based story. This one is a little longer than the ones I did before so bear with me on the stuff. I hope you enjoy it and yes feedback is always welcome. D

* * *

Prologue again…

Chapter One: The Boy that Fell from the Heavens.

Earth was not as peaceful back then 15 years ago. Back then there was no violence… no war. Ever since the people living on the eastern side, as we now call Eastern Alliance, of Earth started researching dangerous technology it shattered the balance of this land. Earthquakes, volcanoes and all the natural disasters you can think of have changed this land. Today, Earth is nothing but two small continents closely connected together. The eastern side is where the Eastern Alliance resides and the western side is where the country of Orb exists.

Orb is the country that brings evidence on how Earth was like 15 years ago. Beautiful plateaus, lakes and cities, also green grasslands that stretches miles beyond your view. Mesmerizing forests that creates the true nature of what it was Earth. The cities and villages blend this natural background with them. The citizens of Orb are skilled in magic and the knowledge of telekinesis and psychic abilities. Their buildings are powered by large mana crystals and also using the force of nature to aid them. Orb's military are mainly composed of mages and psychics. Many of these people are volunteers who are willing to serve the country. In their heart their main goal is to bring back the peace of Earth 15 years before the crisis happened. . Some people are boring with special gifts known as "anima". This ability is greatly welcomed in the military of Orb. By using this "anima", one need years of training to achieve this climax. Most of our main characters will have a special "anima" except the main protagonist (oh really?) and one of the supporting characters.

The country where the Eastern Alliance group resides is the contrast of how ORB is. Almost all of the land is covered with factories and production sites. Pollution is high there because of the factories. Eastern Alliance specializes in machinery. They believe that machines are the future to Earth and they would do anything to achieve their goal and stop anyone from resisting. Their buildings are tall and high climbing high into the heavens. The people living in Orb are afraid that someday these tall structures might collapse and land on top of them. The Eastern Alliance's military consists of mechanical weapons from guns to mechs (Gundam mechs like but smaller… just to make it fair for Orb haha).

So it is between the battle of magic or machinery. Restoring Earth back to the original or turning Earth into a nightmare. In the story we will be focusing mostly on the characters at Orb (since they are the protagonist ha) and examine the different quests they take to achieve a peaceful future.

"Hey guys!" a brown haired boy wearing a elegant robe and a staff shouted towards his group of friends.

"Yo! Haven't seen you in a long time," His navy blue haired boy wearing shining armour armed with a giant sword replied, "Hows your magic skills?"

"Ohh… its been the same since last time" The brown haired boy replied with as sigh.

"Oh my goodness, you gotta be joking me? Are you serious Kira?" The blue haired boy shouted back, "You are like top mage in the academy and you still say you are not good enough?"

"Well… I don't want to be overconfident in myself Athrun." Kira scratched his head and laughed. Athrun laughed with him.

"So… you are doing pretty well with that sword of yours? Mr. Knight In Shining Armour?" Kira teased.

"Hey…don't call me that. I'm sick of hearing those rumors again." Athrun replied.

"Well ever since u protected Cagalli from that Zaku you became famous" Kira laughed.

"Yeah… well… A man has to protect the lady with all cost right?" Athrun laughed. Kira nodded and smiled.

"Hey speaking of Cagalli… where is she?" Athrun asked Kira.

"Well… she and Lacus are like… you know… shopping…for girly stuff." Kira blushed.

"Wow… you still act like a little kid huh?" Athrun teased, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson." He unsheathed his sword.

"Well… if you get second degree burns all over you, don't blame me ok?" Kira teased back.

"Fine… we shall arrange a day to duel. I want to see if you improved or not" Athrun commanded. Kira nodded happily.

After waiting for an hour… the girls are finally back from shopping.

"Hey boys!" The pink haired Lacus wearing a dress and the blonde Cagalli wearing her casual clothes shouted at the boys.

"Hey your back," Athrun replied, "Took you long enough. What were u doing there?"

Cagalli bonks Athrun on the head with her fists, "None of your business!" Lacus giggled.

"So anyways… I guess we got to set up camp right now. It's getting really late and I'm really hungry." Kira's stomach gurgled.

"hehe… I bought you your favourite food." Lacus smiles at Kira. Kira smiles back and blushed.

"So boys, what were you doing when we were away?" Lacus asked.

"Oh we just talked about some stuff… you know… boy stuff." Kira replied.

"You two didn't do any fighting right?" Lacus asked again.

"No, no." Kira replied honestly.

"Good… remember last time when you two dueled?" Cagalli butted in, "you almost wrecked the whole academy"

Kira and Athrun were looking down, trying not to think about what happened 10 years ago.

"Oh hey guys, where's Dan?" Cagalli asked.

"Danny?" Kira replied, "Oh he's everywhere. Last time I talked to him, he said that he went to the woods to grab some fresh fruits"

"Oh ok… hope he comes back safely" Lacus said.

"Ah he will be ok, he knows how to handle things even though he doesn't have an anima." Athrun said, "He's a skilled guy. No worries about him."

"Hey Athrun, remember not to speak of the word anima next to him. He gets really depressed…" Kira whispered.

"Gotcha!" Athrun smiled and winked.

After a few hours…

"Hmm guys its getting dark… I think we should go sleep now." Kira yawned.

"Wait, before we go, let's look at the stars. They are really beautiful." Lacus suggested.

"Hmm… sure why not" Athrun agreed.

A few minutes later…

"Hey guys… don't u think that star… looks amazingly bright?" Cagalli pointed.

"Where?" Everyone asked.

"There." Cagalli pointed up towards the sky.

"Hey you're right… maybe it's a lucky star haha" Athrun replied.

"Hmm lets all make a wish shall we?" Lacus suggested. Everyone nodded.

Surprisingly, everyone wished that someday the world will be back to normal again. What a coincidence haha.

"Hmm I'm done!" Cagalli responded.

"Me too." Everyone replied.

"Hey … uh guys?" Kira said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Athrun responded.

"That star… it looks like its moving…"

"You're kidding right? Let me take a look…. Hey… you are right! That star…is moving…"

"What? Let me see!" Cagalli and Lacus shouted, "Oh my, you are right."

"Guys! It's heading towards us!" Kira shouted.

"No… it looks like it is heading towards the forest where Dan is!" Athrun corrected.

"Oh no… everyone lie down face forward on the ground now! The thing is gonna hit the ground soon!" Cagalli screamed.

Everyone did what Cagalli said. After a few moments the object hit the forest sending a blinding white light that can be seen all over ORB and Eastern Alliance. Eastern Alliance got suspicious of the object and is now sending troops to check it out.

"Guys… everyone ok?" Kira asked. Everyone nodded.

"Ok… we gotta move, E.A is gonna be searching that area soon. Lets get there before we do. Grab your weapons and move out! I hope Dan gets there sooner…and I hope he is ok…" Cagalli said.

Few minutes before the crash, deep into the forest…

"Crap, I'm lost in this damn forest. I thought I had the road memorized correctly but man this place sucks!" Dan complains while holding a bag of fruits. He is wearing his casual clothes and is armed with two specially designed pistols made by himself. Dan is a machinist who was a friend with Kira and the gang but got separated when Earth changed. He lived in secret in E.A slowly developing his skills in smithing and machinery so he can use these skills against their makers.

"Oh well, I guess I have to shoot a flare to call for help." Dan drops his bag of fruits and takes out one of his pistol to load a flare ammo.

As he was about to shoot the bullet he saw a white light.

"Woah! Is that a spotlight or something? Am I saved?" Dan gasps for a sign of relief but suddenly the white light grew bigger and bigger.

"Wait… that not a spotlight… it's…." Dan quickly dropped down on the floor and ducked for cover.

Moments later he saw a blinding white light for a few minutes, then he stood up, brush the dust off his clothes.

"That was close… hey the forest is still here! Nice!" Dan said.

Just as everything was looking all good for him he turned around.

"Oh man…" He gasped.

He was standing at the edge of a crater where the object was not far from him. The object wrecked a part of the forest, mostly everything in that radius got vapourized.

"Man… if I was a few inches closer… my legs would be gone by now…" He said.

He begin to walk towards the center of the crater to examine what was the object that crashed into the forest. The land is so heated up that his shoes began to melt, but correctly jumping around saved his shoes from being completely wiped out.

As he arrives closer to the object, the land starts to cool down a bit more.

"That's weird… a few minutes ago it was still hot. Now the land is at normal temperature. Strange, very strange." Dan said.

As he walks closer, the object is becoming more visible. As he was a few inches away he dropped his jaw.

"No way…" he said.

On the ground a boy was laying there face down on the floor. Beside him was a sword but that sword was the strangest sword Dan has ever seen. The boy didn't move at first but he started to make some small movements with his hand. Dan checked his heart to see if he is alive. All of a sudden, the black haired boy opened his eyes, his red eyes glaring at the ground then at Dan.

"Where… am…I?" He asked.

* * *

Guess who that is? Well thats just the first chapter. First chapter is always boring I guess lol. Make sure to RxR please D and I'll do my second chapter soon )


	2. That sword…it looks familiar…

My Anima

* * *

Hey guys, Chapter 2 is here. I'm currently writing these stories in the middle of the night so I might make some grammatical or typing mistakes cuz I'm hella tired right now. This is gonna be really hard for me trying to write this lol but I'll do my best. To answer some questions: Yes, Dan is an OC. Orb is like a medieval setting with swords, bows, magic and etc while E.A is mostly all futuristic stuff. Yeah it kinda has a crappy plot but I'll try to be creative with it. If you have any feedbacks, complaints or etc u can just leave a review and I'll read it

* * *

Chapter 2: That sword…it looks familiar…

"Hey man, that was such a kick ass landing that you just did there! Man what a show and you almost killed me too haha" Dan was being funny again. He smiled at the raven haired boy who is lying on the ground at the moment.

Dan never saw this boy before. He is wearing only a white robe covered all the way down to his feet. His bloody red eyes stood out from the dark background. The mysterious boy slowly stood up and put one hand on his head.

"Ow… what just happened?" He asked.

"Dude, you just made a huge mess man. Take a look around," Dan smiled.

He looked left and right examining the mess he created, "Wow I did that?" He gasped.

"Sure did man, but anyways its cool." Dan laughed and sticks out his hand at the boy, "My name is Dan, what's yours?"

"Shinn," He replied and shook hands.

"Shinn… interesting name…I like it." Dan smiles and gives the thumbs up, "Anyways where are you from, besides falling down from the sky?"

"I have no idea," Shinn replied, "This is the only thing I can remember."

"Really interesting…" Dan placed his hand on his cheeks making the thinking gesture.

"Where exactly am I?" he asked,

"Welcome to Earth" Dan smiled.

"Earth… never heard of it."

"Don't worry I'll give you a tour around sometime soon, right now we have to get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because… I bet E.A will be coming to check this place out."

Shinn is puzzled. "E.A?"

"I'll tell you everything later on, but first I have to get you out of here."

"Ok," Shinn replied. Dan moved on ahead to look for signs of any enemy reinforcements coming this way.

Dan crouched on the ground and placed his ear on the ground. "The ground is moving," he said, "Something fast is coming this way. We must get out of here quickly."

Just as they were ready to head off Dan stopped Shinn from moving.

"Hey Shinn, are you going to pick up that?" He asked.

"Pick up what?" Shinn asked.

"That," Dan pointed at the sword that was on the floor. Dan eyes are mesmerized by the design of the sword. It contains a large elegant silver broad blade that is attached to an beautiful silver hilt. The edge of the broadsword is coloured red. What's interesting is that at the center of the blade has a round spherical object. It looks like the object can be open from the center to reveal something… The broad blade has a line straight center to the spherical object. Dan is guessing that the blade can be split apart.

"Weird, I never knew I had a sword along with me, Oh well I guess I'll take it then" Shinn said surprisingly.

"That sword… it looks familiar…" Dan whispered.

"What's that?" Shinn asked.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" Dan looked at the sword one last time before heading off.

"We've been searching for hours and we still couldn't find Dan" Athrun panted.

"Don't worry Athrun, I bet Dan is at the crash site right now or other than that he might be fooling around" Cagalli replied.

"Well I hope he knows that E.A forces are coming to investigate the crash" Lacus said.

"Yeah but he knows he can't take on that many soldiers" Cagalli replied.

"Well I won't be so sure about that… he is really adventurous. Remember that time he took on 15 soldiers and almost lost his hand." Athrun said.

"Right… if it wasn't for us to arrive in time he would've been a goner." Cagalli remembered.

"But there is no way to stop him… we know his past… his life. He is fueled by the hate from the past. That's why he is desperate" said Athrun.

"Yeah…It sounds kind of freaky but hey if I was in his situation I would've done the exact same thing." Cagalli replied.

"Hey guys I sense something…" said Kira suddenly.

"What is it psychic boy?" Athrun teased.

"A battle is happening nearby… to the left!" shouted Kira.

"A battle? Let's go! I bet it's Dan." Cagalli replied.

"Oh boy… I hope he doesn't do anything crazy this time…" Athrun sighed.

"Wait… stop… get low right now." Dan commanded.

They both stopped running and crouched on the ground. They were at a small open field in the forest. Dan feels suspicious that something surprising is going to happen. He is on the grassy floor listening for any movements. He didn't hear anything.

"The movement stopped," He whispered.

"What does that mean?" Shinn asked.

"That means…something is up." He whispered back, "Grab your sword and get ready to fight. You do know how to use a sword right?"

"Uhh… I think so," Shinn nervously replied.

"Oh great… well just do your best. I'll cover you if you need help." Dan smiled.

(Ok right now if you want just play any favourite battle themes that you like to listen to on your media player. I want to try something to see if this makes reading more enjoyable. I chose Final Fantasy X normal battle theme)

All of a sudden 10 wolf like machines popped out from the woods. Their sword fangs are ready to pounce at the two characters. Some of them are armed with missiles.

"Oh great… BuCUE's." Dan sighed.

"Bu…what?" Shinn asked.

"Those are the E.A's scouting mechs. They won't cause a problem; let's just finish them off as fast as possible. Said Dan quickly.

Shinn slowly raises his sword going into fighting stance carefully watching each and every BuCUE that is on the battlefield while Dan draws out his dual "Enforcer" machine pistols and quickly loads them with magazines, two cartridges per gun, and goes into his battle stance.

One of the BuCUE's charged forward at Shinn.

"Here he comes!" Dan warned.

The BuCUE rushed towards Shinn, its red eyes glowing fiercely at him. When the wolf is in range he jumps and initiates a downward slash at Shinn. Shinn made a side roll causing the wolf to miss him and he retaliates slashing upwards at the wolf, cutting it in half.

"Hey, you're not bad with that sword," Dan complimented.

"Weird… I never learned how to use a sword before" Shinn replied confusingly.

"Hmm… maybe all of a sudden you remembered something…" said Dan. Shinn shrugged.

"Ok, you take care of the melee ones, I'll take care of the ones with the rockets" Dan ordered. Shinn nodded.

The BuCUEs was very easy for Shinn. After a few kills he can predict their moves. As Shinn was fighting the wolves one of them managed to get behind his back and tried to backstab him. Dan noticed what's going on but he was in the middle of reloading this pistols.

"Shinn, look out!" he cried.

Dan quickly presses a button on one of his pistols. The handle of the gun rotated upwards so gripping the handle makes the barrel point upwards. Underneath the barrel contains a hollow blade that moved upwards and inwards covering the exit of the barrel. In a split second his pistol turned into a dagger. He quickly threw the "dagger" and pierced the back of the wolf, immobilizing it.

"Holy… what was that?" Shinn asked.

"It's some invention that I made when I was bored," Dan replied.

Dan quickly rushed next to the immobile BuCUE to retrieve his dagger and transformed it back to a pistol. After taking time reloading it he continued his assault. He was having a hard time with the rockets. His pistol can't reach the range of where they are standing. The BuCUEs with rockets all of a sudden switch target and begin to attack Shinn.

"Oh crap. Shin, incoming!" Dan yelled.

Dan quickly stands in front of Shinn. His eyes looked left and right to count the incoming missiles.

"There's too many! I don't think I can hit them all." Dan shouted.

As Dan raised his arm to aim at the pistols, Shinn stood up and closed his eyes holding the mysterious sword upwards pointing towards the sky. It appears that he is concentrating on something. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and glared at the incoming missiles.

"Hey… what the…" Dan looked at the missiles in surprise. He's wondering if his eyes are seeing things. It appears to him that … the missiles are traveling much slower than before. Before he start to question about it he raised his pistols at the incoming projectiles, switched his gun setting to "automatic" and fired volley after volley of lead. The air in front of him is covered with black smoke. He managed to successfully take down all of the missiles.

"What… how did that happen…" Dan was surprised, he turned around only to see Shinn sitting on the ground, panting and sweating.

"No way… could it be… him?" Dan thought, "Does he have… some special power? This is getting really freaky."

"Hey Shinn, you feeling ok?" Dan asked.

"I'm ok… I just need to rest a while." He replied.

"No worries, I'll take care of the rest for ya." Dan smiled.

The rest of the BuCUE was easy. Dan rushed in with one gun in pistol mode and the other in dagger mode and made short work of the poor, defenseless mechanical wolves.

" That was some impressive skills you displayed there" Dan said, "it must've knocked you out or something huh?"

"I don't know. Right now, I just hope that they don't come back again." Shinn replied panting and wiping his sweat.

Dan sat down on the ground with him but he suddenly feels the floor shaking in rhythm.

"Well… I got bad news for you man," Dan replied, "I hear footsteps… and I think I know what they are." Dan got up from sitting and stared at the trees to the north. The stomping grew louder and louder each second until finally the footsteps were gone. To the north were a squadron of Zakus armed with machine guns and axes.

"Oh great… I don't think we can win this one without some backup." Dan said. Shinn looked at the Zakus and suddenly fainted.

The Zakus halted and drew out their machine guns, pointing it at the two helpless human beings.

"Oh crap!" Dan dived on top of Shinn protecting him from the attack.

The Zakus opened fire.

…

"Freedom! Defensive barrier!" A voice shouted.

"What the…" surprised Dan

Dan and Shinn opened their eyes only to see a defensive shield around them. The field is powered by 6 fragments of a complete crystal. All of the bullets hit the shield and reflected everywhere. After the volley was gone the shield was off and the fragments formed a complete crystal and floated back to the voice's staff.

"Whew, made it just in time. Cagalli, Athrun, want to make quick work of these things?" Kira asked.

"Sure… why not" Both of them grinned.

Cagalli pulls out an automatic crossbow and fires at the Zakus who are reloading. The bolts pierced through their armor and skewered the ones behind them, killing them instantly.

Athrun swipes his hand across the flat side of his blade, causing it to suddenly become unstable with energy. He grabs his sword with both hands slashing vertically across the air. The unstable energy releases causing a wave of yellow energy to fly towards the Zakus, vaporizing them in contact.

"Done!" They both replied after defeating the squadron.

"Nicely done!" Dan replied with a smile. They gave a thumbs up at Dan.

"Hey Dan, who's this boy here?" Kira asked, "Where did you find him?"

"I'll tell you everything later on guys, right now let's get the hell outta here." Dan replied. He got up and picked up the knocked out Shinn and carried him on his back.

"No problem," Kira replied, "Lacus, you still got that string with you?"

"Yes Kira," she smiled back at him. Lacus is holding a ball of yarn, "we just need to follow the trail from the yarn and we will get back to the enterance of the forest."

"Great, lets go guys!" Athrun responded as they quickly took off evading the enemy reinforcements.

* * *

Hmm Shinn has a special power... I wonder what it is. That power will be very crucial to the story as you will find out soon in maybe... a couple of more chapters hahaha. Some more characters will pop up soon as I try to get this story going. Yes this is gonna be a SxS story with some KxL and AxC and the usual. The love stuff starts later but first I gotta get this plot going. Well iono, should Dan get someone too? haha just post a review if you want Dan to have a relationship with someone LOL. That would be hella interesting...

I just wanted to be in a story so I added myself in here just for the kicks. You will know more about Dan later on beside that he has some interesting gadgets and an interesting characteristic.

RxR guys, Peace out!


End file.
